Walker White
by usagi-strike
Summary: What could you possibly expect to happen when an innocent, oblivious little girl goes romping around in a forest said to be the final resting place of depressed souls? Surely not an encounter with a tsundere swordsman and moyashi ōkami. didn't know what to put as a summary, actually. Allen x OC x Kanda (one-sided)
1. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Doing this cuz the title didn't match the other story ("Jasdebi Red") and so this title won't match either!**

**Ahahah, this is to satisfy the pairing someone suggested to me (erher, ****thexlastxfantasy****) in my other fanfic ("Akuma Amalgam"), although it's not the way they mighta wanted it…? Oh well, read it anyways, yall!**

**Ah, thanks to ****TheYoungestCrazySister for the forest idea offa her fanfic (Demonic Genesis, fic for Ao no Exorcist). People purposely die there, apparently. Must be a damn pretty place, if that's the last sight people wanna see before they keel over permanently. Or maybe it's just got lotsa good places to hide bodies. Probably the second one.**

**Anyways…! ****CHAPTER 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM.**

**these things are line breaks → wO (if there's a blank before the dubuyou [w] then that was because destroyed the greater-/less-than sign I put there)**

The Boy Who Cried Wolf

There were many stories going on about the Aokigahara forest. It was true that people tended to die there a lot, but this was different. This was _involuntary_.

The boy in the white cloak panted as he pelted through the dark forest greenery, wincing as stray branches reproachfully lashed out at his face, attempting to rip the hood from his face. He let out a plaintive curse as he heard the undergrowth around him rustle.

"Help!" he shouted. "Wolf!" From the bushes ahead shot forth a tall Asian man wielding a sharp blade and sporting outrageously long hair in a girlish ponytail and a long black cloak that fluttered ominously in the wind.

"Where?" the man snapped, brandishing his sword and glaring imperiously at the white-cloaked figure. "Point me to the ōkami **(a wolf-like creature)**."

"It's right over there!" he rasped, running to stand behind the taller man.

"Where?" he irately snapped, eyes flicking around warily for signs of movement in the underbrush.

"Right…! _Here_." The man's eyes widened when he felt a familiar pain spring forth from his back. Whirling around, he swung with his blade, clipping the edge of the white-haired boy's cloak as he spun away with inhuman speed. The hood fell back to the tell-tale mark of a monster—the brand of a red pentagram.

The furry wolf ears would've been more than enough evidence, though.

"Damn," the hunter muttered, backpedaling and taking up a fighting stance. "What a nuisance."

"You should've just gone when you had the chance," the white-haired fellow declared, falling into a crouch. From below his cloak, a long white tail twitched and unfurled, swishing about as it restarted its blood circulation.

"I'm afraid of no half-breed mongrel," he smirked, watching in bitter amusement when the white wolf-boy bared his fangs. A twitch of the ear was his only indication before the beat sprung, arching towards him with claws outstretched.

He evaded the swipe and retaliated with a roundhouse kick that connected with the white wolf's midsection, cursing when it latched onto his foot and used the momentum of his blow and threw him into a tree.

With a thunderous series of snaps, the hunter plowed through several dozens of young trees before crashing to a stop against a boulder several hundred feet downhill from his original position. With a grunt of annoyance, he got to his feet.

"Is that all you got?" he smirked, flicking his blades in a quick series of figure-eights as the head of the white wolf-boy poked out from the top of the rise of land above him. With a snarl, the wolf-boy jumped, and the hunter raised his blade.

There was the wet sound of rent flesh upon impact.

**^w^**

**How's **_**that**_** for a first chapter ending, nyah~? Pfft, kidding. Personally, I found this disappointing. That's jus me though. If yall don't think so, follow this or something.**

**Just so yall know ahead of time, imma make Allen not like Allen, I think. Dunno for sure yet. Maybe he will be like he usually is.**

**Imma go look up the lyrics of "Pride of Tomorrow" (and… "Snow Kiss" and "Heavy Starry Chain") naow. The majority of the Japanese songs I listen to are anime opening/closing songs, hahah (is it the same with you guys?). That's how I found Kalafina (Puella Magical Girl Madoko [or some unbutchered variation of that] – Magia) and Tommy Heavenly6 (Soul Eater – Papermoon). Magician sounds sooo sweeeeeet, too, neee~? I get so melancholy listening to it…**

**My favorite Japanese song so far is… Heavy Starry Chain, by Tommy Heavenly6 (I think the vocalist in there is a man who became a woman… damn, why's he so much prettier than me?). In the years since I've heard that song, haven't come across one I liked better. I **_**would**_** say Kalafina, but… all their songs sound sorta similar to me. Got any suggestions, yall?**

**Sorry. If you've read my other fics, you know I rant a lot about random shit that doesn't even connect to the fanfic. My baaad~!**


	2. A Walk in the Woods

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM, ONLY MY OCs (Kumori, same as AA and JR).**

**OwO**

A Walk in the Woods

There was an utter lack of wildlife as the petite, pink-haired girl decked in red strolled through the Aogakira—or was it Aokigahara?—forest, but this did not perturb Kumori. She was going to see Nea, after all—her most beloved nakamae.

An empty stomach was worth it, for _him_.

As if to contradict her, her tummy gave an especially loud growl. She pouted and gave it a pat.

"Dame!" she ordered, giving it a small glare before hefting the basket of goodies higher. With a huff and a small "Uhn!" Kumori began trotting towards the path that led to Nea's cottage. She giggled. She couldn't _wait_ to see his face when he saw the sweets she'd made.

A glimmer of silvery-blue to her left distracted her, though.

Head snapping comically to attention, Kumori stopped and stared at the glimmer of silver. She bit her lip. She had to get to Nea, but… _the shiny thing was so distracting!_ Maybe she could just take a quick peek…?

"Gomen ne, Nea-sama~!" Kumori trilled, skipping excitedly over to the source of the silver gleam. She gasped in delight when she saw that it was a river full of fishies—strange looking fishies, sure, but… fishies nonetheless.

Throwing the basket of goods to the shore—gently, of course; they _were_ Nea-sama's precious sweets, after all—Kumori kicked off her shoes and socks and shrugged off her enormous red cloak. Dressed only in a thin, knee-length white dress, the pink-haired girl waded into the river, all the while singing a strange little tune.

"One fishy two fishy three fishy four,

Warming my tummy all the way to the core!

Red one, blue one, purple one, yellow—

All the colors of the rainbow!

In the water, going swish swish!

All those pretty tasty little fish!"

She kicked up a splash of water, giggling as it arched silvery-pink droplets through the air.

Kumori blinked. _Pink?_

Frowning, she bent over and took a close up look of the river. It was strange. The water looked… pink, for some reason, as if someone had added lots and lots of red.

Dashing out of the shallows, Kumori rushed over to her pile of things and wrapped them up in a bundle. She had to find the source of the red! Maybe it was red punch that some picnickers didn't want anymore. Maybe they could give her some to give to Nea. They _should_ give some to her, too, since they were pouring it all away anyways.

Pushing her way through an especially rough patch of brambles, Kumori exhaled and stumbled onto a small bank of sand and rocky pebbles. Stopping for a moment to pick up a shiny silvery-grey piece of warped sterling, she glanced around and smiled when she saw a thin scarlet rivulet running into the river.

"Found ya~!" she trilled, skipping over and frowning in disappointment once she did. Cocking her head, she stared down with curious amber eyes at what she'd found: a strange young man with long, blue-black hair that fell past his slender porcelain neck down to his muscular waist, which was the source of the red.

"Uhn, chau chau **(wrong)**…" she murmured, shaking her head to and fro to emphasize the point. In the midst of turning away, she frowned and gave the pretty man a closer look. He had a strange mark on his chest. Bending forward, she crouched over him, strands of pink hair falling softly against his pale torso. The mark—was it inked onto his skin?—looked like a funny sun, with strange squigglies around a weird symbol. Her amber eyes narrowed. _Were the squigglies _moving_…?_ she thought, touching it lightly, carefully with one hand.

Kumori squealed when a watery hand shot out and gripped hers tightly, spinning her about til she thudded against a firm, wet chest. More muffled squeaks rang out as the man wrapped one damp hand around her throat, using the other to restrict her arms.

"Where is he, kawa-akago **(an infant monster that lurks around rivers and drowns people)**?" he snapped, applying more pressure. Kumori kicked her feet about in the air as she struggled to place her feet on the ground. She couldn't _breathe_…

One of her flailing limbs managed to connect, and she gasped for breath as the blue-haired man dropped her, clutching at the space between his legs. Scrambling to her feet, she tried running back to her bundle and whimpered when she was tackled to the ground.

"Damn kawa-akago. If you don't hurry up and tell me where your master is, I'm going to make you wish you were back in the netherworld where you belong."

"I-I'm not—" _I'm not a kawa-akago!_ she wanted to shriek. She couldn't get it out, though, because she was having trouble breathing as disgusting sand filled her mouth.

"Not spilling?" he frowned, wrenching her up onto her feet. "Don't blame me, then."

And with one casual throw, Kumori flew into the river's deep end.

**OxO**

**Well, went and looked at the lyrics… Snow Kiss is a break up song (like Vocaloid – Just Be Friends)? Dontchall jus sorta dislike those scenes where people still love each other but break up anyways?! That's like, DUUUUDE, so sad and for what?! Heavy Starry Chain is also sorta similar! Like, the dude **_**abandoned**_** her, or some similar shit?! Ugh, MAN, that's friggin sad and annoying! But I like how she said she'd become a devil if he said so. I like the idea, that someone loves another so much they'd become evil itself to please them. Though… that's very destructive and not at all good for one's psychological/physical health. Still… very sadly romantic.**

**Oh yeah, well, in the middle of writing this… I had the sudden urge to pair up Kumori with Kanda, the meanie. Give me your opinion—the moyashi ookami or tsundere samurai? Allori or Kandori?**


	3. A Dip in the River

**CHAPTER 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM, ONLY MY OCs (Kumori).**

**OwO**

A Dip in the River

Water swirled about her in a dark rush of crystalline blue as Kumori struggled to situate herself, to find up from down and earth from sky.

It was disorienting, to say the least.

With a shuddering gasp, Kumori hit air, gulping in big amounts of it as she did. Water streamed down the sides of her face as she sat up and wiped her wet hands across her even wetter face.

"N-Nani…!?" she sputtered as a rough pair of hands latched onto her and hauled her into the air.

"Let me ask you again—where is he?"

"W-Who?"

"The ōkami."

"I-I don't know any—" There was another round of splutters as the man dunked her into the river again.

"_D-Dame_," she pleaded, clawing at his hands. "I-I needa hurry and give Nea-sama… the _sweets_—"

"So that's what it calls itself?" he murmured. He stared when he noticed that Kumori was sopping wet and stopped staring when he realized her white dress was plastered to her body.

"You're not a kawa-akago," he stated. She nodded her head anyways, just to make sure he understood and didn't start dunking her again.

"Why didn't you say so then?" he snapped, dropping her back into the river.

"You wouldn't lemme talk, meanie…" she petulantly muttered, standing up and wringing out her dress.

"Just hurry up and show me the way."

"Uhn…" she huffed, dragging her feet on shore to her bundle of things, which had remained untouched throughout the entire thing. _At least Nea-sama's sweets are good_, she thought as she wrapped the red cloak around herself.

"Ii zo," she murmured, trudging back to the path leading to her nakamae. The sooner she led the meanie to Nea, the sooner Nea could get rid of him so that it could be just the two of them again.

**OxO**

**Sometimes people can just be so… thick-headed. How screwed we'd be if all people in the world were like Kumori and Kanda.**

**Hahah, realized something. If I made the pairing Kandori, there'da been no point in having named this **_**Walker**_** White! *sigh* guess imma hafta just make any romance between Kumori and kanda minor and somewhat one-sided…**

**DAMN IT! I **_**REAAALLY**_** wanna do Kandori naow, not Allori! Can we change the title of these stories, do you think? Someone convince me to keep this Allori, please, so I won't hafta do that. Ugh, really though… Allen jus don't seem to have much romantic bones in his body right naow compared to Kanda… maybe that's only because he hasn't had a chance yet, though… *siiigh* I guess I'll give him a scene or two…?**


	4. Don't You Worry, Tofu Child

**CHAPTER 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM, ONLY MY OCs (Kumori).**

**OwO**

Don't You Worry, Tofu Child

Kanda scowled at the petite, pink-haired girl's back as she led him to the lair of the ōkami. She seemed to be only a few inches over four feet, and very slender. If it came to a physical fight, he could take her on, no contest. The only thing that would trouble him were her powers, if she had any. He couldn't tell for sure, though, if she were human or not. He could've glimpsed something, earlier—a demonic mark, a telltale scar, perhaps—but, monster or not, he wasn't the kind of man to steal glances of a woman.

Lest she wanted him to, of course.

The swordsman frowned and mentally shook his head. No point in thinking lustful thoughts of a possibly non-human girl, even if she _was_ somewhat pretty.

His scowl deepened when the girl's movements stilled. "Why are you stopping?" he asked, dark eyes narrowing in suspicion as the girl opened up her basket.

"Your tummy's annoying me," she mumbled, rummaging around a bit before taking out a roll of tofu cake.

He gave her a curious look, his hand inching several inches closer to his blade. "Are you a tōfu-kozō **(a spirit child carrying a block of tofu)**?"

"Uhn-uhn," the girl replied, turning her face away. "Here," she off-handedly sniffed, proffering the small cake to him.

With great reluctance—he hadn't any soba, after all—Kanda accepted the tofu cake, giving it one inquisitive sniff before cautiously taking a bite. He kept his face perfectly neutral as he finished the rest of it. It was food, after all. Still, the tofu cake was a prime example of why he relegated himself to soba.

They were both relieved when she didn't offer him another and he didn't ask for one.

**OwO**

**Don't yall jus find thick-headed people so annoying and adorable? Well, the ones in anime, mainly. If it was **_**real life**_**, now…**

**I like listening to melancholy foreign songs, don't you? I used to think it was a sorta happy one, but after looking up the lyrics of "Pride of Tomorrow," the song makes me sorta sad whenever I listen to it now… like, it's that one line, the one where he says "****No longer will I say stuff like 'You remember that time when...'/I won't fall to nostalgia. I no longer need the memory of those days****" and I'm like, noooo, don't do that! I dunno, maybe it's just me reading the lines weird. Like how he's trying to bring chivalry back, though.**

**Anyone know what "mukashi" means? He says it in there. I'd like to think (and I do) that it means "how nostalgic" but that's obviously not right, right?**


	5. Imposter

**CHAPTER 5**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM, ONLY MY OCs (Kumori and Pichoncho).**

**O.O**

Imposter

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the pink-haired girl frowned. It was taking way longer than usual to get to Nea's cottage. She sighed. Maybe it was because the pretty man was hurt and going really slow. With a small huff, she turned and sent him a small glare, quickly turning away when he noticed her stare and returned it with scowl.

Kumori's frown turned into a smile when a large pink form detached itself from the trees around them.

"Pichoncho!" she squealed, running forward and hugging the flying creature to her chest. She giggled as the golem bit her cheek, patting it affectionately on the head as she picked up the basket, which Pichoncho had knocked out of her hands. Turning around, she saw the blue-haired man ogling her.

"Nani, nani?"

"How do you know a doji **(a spirit with white wings, accounted in European mythology as being like an angel)**?"

"Doji?" Kumori looked around. "Where?"

The swordsman pointed one slender finger at Pichoncho, and Kumori giggled. "Pichoncho's not a doji, he's pink—hm? Nani?" She stared at the golem as it flitted about frantically, tugging at her clothes. "Nani, nani?"

With an impatient tug, the golem latched onto her sleeve and dragged her into the forest, and when they came in sight of Nea's cottage, Kumori broke out into a run.

"Oi, wait—!" She ignored the pretty young man's order—he was sorta mean—and rushed through the front door, which was ajar.

"Nea-sama?" She looked around and pouted. The hearth was empty, full of dark, black cinders that had spilled out of the fireplace, the kitchen free of morning fare and the man that usually sat there in the mornings reading thick, boring books. Maybe the bedroom?

"Nea-sama!" she petulantly yelled, storming into the room. She frowned when she saw a quivering lump in the center of the bed, wrapped up in white sheets. "Nea-sama! Didn't you hear me calling?" she glowered, setting the basket of sweets down on the brown chest of drawers by the door as the blue-haired man paused in the doorway.

"Nea-sama?" Kumori frowned when the shivering mass didn't respond. "Doshita no ne, Nea-samaaa~?" she cried, bouncing onto the bed and patting the trembling person worriedly. Her eyes widened when they wrapped their arms around her through the sheets, tightly, tightly, too tight—

"Nea-samaaa, dame!" she protested, squirming. She gaped when she saw the blue-haired man take out his sword. "N-Nani? You, don't—"

She gasped when the blade shot out towards them, shutting her eyes tight and burrowing closer to person in the sheets. There was a faint breeze and blur of color as the two of them whirled away from the sword's sharp edge. With a small flutter, bits and pieces of the shredded sheets fell off of him, and Kumori gaped when she saw a person who was obviously _not_ Nea-sama clutching her to his chest.

In hers, a strange flutter started up, along with a simmering heat in the bottom of her tummy.

**OxO**

**Realized something. Kanda **_**still**_** doesn't know her **_**NAME**_**…**


	6. Ōkami Okama

**CHAPTER 6**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM, ONLY MY OCs (Kumori and Pichoncho).**

**OwO**

Ōkami Okama

"L-Lemme go!" she shrieked, clawing at his arms. Her heartbeat picked up. Were those _claws?_ "Nea-sama! What'd you do to Nea-sama?!"

"So this isn't 'Nea-sama'?" Kumori frowned as the blue-haired man smirked, throwing off his black coat. "Still, thanks for leading me to him."

She gasped. "Okama **(literally ****_cooking pot_****; male homosexual, usually a cross-dresser)**! You're the okama the meanie was looking for!" He didn't look it, though. The only strange things he was wearing were the enormous pair of wolf ears jutting out the sides of his head and the bushy tail she could barely make out at the corner of her eyes.

"O-Okama!?" the white-haired boy-man gaped. "I'm not—" The rest of his reply was cut off by the appearance of a sharp, pointy sword near his bobbing Adam's apple.

"Now then, ōkami okama **(a wolf-like male homosexual cross-dresser… kidding)**," the blue-haired man smirked, brown eyes shining with the slightest hint of mirth as his left hand went to the hilt of his katana, which began emanating a strange blue glow. "Give my regards to the rest of your brethren when you enter the netherworld."

"I don't plan on visiting any time soon, but you can do that yourself as soon as I'm done shredding you," the ōkami okama retorted. Kumori squealed when, suddenly, they were airborne, shards of glass falling around them in a glittering storm of shattered expectations.

**O_O**

**Ugh, sorry for such a long wait, and for such a short thing, too… Well, most of the chapters for this so far are short, so… I'll just try to do them longer in the future for this fic. For some reason, the site kept popping up with that annoyingass thing that said my document had errors or something that wouldn't allow me to put it on the site. That was... what, a month ago? I finally found the copy-n-paste button today. Yeah, I'm slow, I know.**

**School's such a bitch, man… Turns out I might be doing my third year of chem sometime soon, since I currently have an F in ap chem right now and probably won't be able to bring up the grade in the, what, five weeks of school we have left? At least it's only one semester of it, though, so yeah…**


	7. Bounty

**CHAPTER 7**

**Yamiroo Alice, FIRST TO FOLLOW! And then there were you others (kudos to yall too~!).**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM, ONLY MY OCs (Kumori, Pichoncho).**

**OxO**

Bounty

"D-Dame!" the girl screeched, flailing her pale limbs everywhere. "Dame, dame, dame, dame, dame—!"

"Stop moving around so much, or I might drop you!" Allen whispered furiously, covering her mouth with his hand. He blanched and squirmed when she bit him, but he didn't take it off, even when she started licking. Repeatedly.

"S-Stop it, will you?" he snapped, looking around furiously while trying not to laugh. It was very, very ticklish, and… not too unpleasant, actually.

The girl, seeming to have realized this too, stopped and gave him a half-hearted nip. When she stopped with that, too, he finally removed his hand.

"Ne, where's Nea-sama?" she petulantly demanded, looking up at him with bright, soulful amber eyes. He blinked and looked away. Where had _that_ thought come from?

"I don't know who 'Nea-sama' is," he whispered, glancing around for signs of the samurai. There was nothing, at the moment. Only the oppressive, omniscient feel of the Aokigahara forest as its malevolence pressed in on them from all sides.

"Uso!" she quietly hissed, seeming to have caught on to the need for silence. "Why were you in Nea-sama's cottage then?"

"I was looking for someone—Mana—and I followed his scent to that place, but no one was there."

The girl stilled. "Mana…?"

Allen blinked and was about to comment when there was a muffled screech somewhere far off to their left.

He fought back a shiver. He should be fine—he _was_ one of the creatures of the forest, after all—but he couldn't say the same for the girl. The samurai could go die though, for all he cared. As long is he didn't drag Allen or the girl into it with him.

His thoughts were broken by a small tug at his arm. "Why were you sleeping in Nea's bed?" the girl asked, one finger poised at her soft, moist lips in curiosity.

Unbidden, the response _The better to welcome you, my dear_ shot through his head, and Allen fought back a shudder. What the bloody hell was he doing, eyeing women—_underage_ women at that!—when he should be rescuing Mana from the grasps of psychotic self-proclaimed hunters like that damn samurai!?

Damn that perverted Cross and his blasted novels!

"I-I got hurt and was trying to rest a bit," Allen muttered, fingering the wound on his right flank. "I was only going to stay for a moment, but—I must've been more tired than I'd thought, because next thing I know, you and that _idiot samurai_—"

"BaKanda."

Allen turned and stared at the girl. "What?"

"Baka—idiot—and Kanda, his name. See?" Allen blinked as the girl took out a slightly damp slip of paper. He carefully took it out of her hands and looked it over, eye twitching when he realized the paper was a _bounty_, and apparently, someone had actually _paid_ the BaKanda to kill him.

And it wasn't a measly sum, either, Allen noted, his eyes widening as he took in all the zeroes after the nine under his name and picture.

"W-Who would want me dead…?" Allen muttered, scowling down at the paper.

Alarm shot through him when he felt a slim pair of hands wrap themselves around his waist. "Uhn, I would, Allen-_kun_."

**O[]O**

**Been so long since I wrote something for this, so I can't remember, but… did I call Kanda a samurai or hunter in this?**

**Well, guess WHAAAT~!? I didn't fail ap chem~! I got a C in there~! Though that might as well be the F I had last time, to my Asian parents.**

**Allen's a **_**perveeert**_**, heheh…**


End file.
